Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $10.2\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$47$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.2\%} \times {\$47} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.2\%$ is equivalent to $10.2 \div 100$ $10.2 \div 100 = 0.102$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.102$ $\times$ $$47$ = $$4.79$ You would pay $$4.79$ in sales tax.